


(More Than Ever) I'm Glad There Is You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Discussions of portmanteaus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Old Married Couple, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "2019 will be the year of Kami." Kevin speaks with a firm conviction. He feels it in his bones. After the run of bad luck they both seemed to have in 2018, 2019 will be their year."You know Ihatewhen you call us that," Sami grumbles, glaring at Kevin. "Why can't we be just Sami and Kevin?"





	(More Than Ever) I'm Glad There Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



_**"Love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward in the same direction."  
-Antoine de Saint Exupary (The Little Prince)** _

"2019 will be the year of Kami." Kevin speaks with a firm conviction. He feels it in his bones. After the run of bad luck they both seemed to have in 2018, 2019 will be their year.

"You know I _hate_ when you call us that," Sami grumbles, as Kevin goes into another ramble about how great the new year will be. "Why can't we just be Sami and Kevin? If you don't like that, there's always _Sevin_?" He settles into the battered recliner- a chair Kevin hates but Sami refuses to get rid of. He throws his arms in the air as he glares at Kevin. "Anything is better than _Kami_." 

Kevin chews thoughtfully through a piece of dry toast, as he contemplates an answer that appease his grumpy partner. He _knows_ that name annoys Sami, which is _exactly_ why Kevin does it. That's not an answer he can give. "Everyone we know has a cool couple name- _portmanteaus_. _Charlynch. Baylor._ I want us to be cool too!" 

"Portmanteaus are tacky. _Seriously_ tacky." Sami rolls his eyes before turning to glare at Kevin. "I didn't even know you knew that word." 

"Google is a wonderful thing." Kevin crunches through the rest of his toast. "Also, we're out of Smart Balance." He winces, noticing the fire now lit in Sami's eyes. 

"You mean that stuff you were supposed to buy at the store, except you forgot the list?" 

Kevin exhales. He knows Sami well enough to know when he needs space. He also knows when something's up. It's not about Vegan Butter or Portmanteaus. No- there's more going on.

Kevin can see it from a mile away. 

"Want to tell me what's _really_ bothering you?" Dusting his hands off on his sweatpants, he settles onto the arm of the chair, ignoring the heat from Sami's stare.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sami glances up, allowing their eyes to connect. Kevin feels his gaze soften as he reaches out to caress Sami's cheek with the underside of his thumb. 

Kevin can't imagine a world without this beautifully eccentric man by his side. Their stories have been intertwined for so long that Kevin _knows_ he's found forever. 

It's a _glorious_ feeling. 

"You've got that look," Sami muses, letting out a gentle laugh. He reaches over, twining their fingers together. 

"What look?" Kevin cocks his head. The last thing he wants is to appear 'too' soft. 

" _I've got my whole world next to me and I'm never letting you go_." Sami laughs again.

Kevin leans over, pressing a kiss to Sami's temple. " _Maybe_ that's because I have the whole world." 

For a simple man, he had everything he could ever want. He had an amazing life, a career he loved most of the time and more adventure than some people got in their entire lives. 

Plus he has Sami- an angel that he most definitely doesn't deserve. 

"Double knee surgery has _clearly_ made you sappy. Who are you and what have you done with my Kevin?" Sami teases, beckoning Kevin closer. As he leans in, their lips meet in a chaste kiss. 

"Double shoulder surgery has clearly turned you into a bigger grump." Kevin breaks their kiss. "We're the odd couple, aren't we?" 

"You're _just_ figuring that out?" Sami looks aghast, as he cradles Kevin's hand. "Only been telling you that for the last 12 years." 

"Hush." Kevin reluctantly pushes himself off the chair, and rises to his feet. "Going to get 'butter' before you kill me. Might I tempt you with some vegan ice cream?" 

"From that little place downtown?" Sami suddenly seems interested. "Yes please! Either Chile Mango, Rose or Lavender." 

Kevin groans. He _hates_ Sami's odd choice in ice cream but if that's what his angel wants, that's what his angel will get. "Fine but if I get the Chile Mango, I _refuse_ to kiss you until you brush your teeth." 

"Fine..." Sami heaves an exaggerated sigh. "Dramatic much?" 

"That crap is nasty!" Kevin lightly jabs Sami in the side with his index finger. "I don't know how you eat it." 

"Don't be fickle." Sami rolls his eyes. "You're lucky to have me!" 

His words meant as a joke stop Kevin cold, only because _it's true_. 

Kevin is lucky to have Sami Zayn in his life. Despite their long, strange relationship, Sami comes home every night, even when Kevin's convinced he won't see him for a few days.

Sami loves him when he's not the most lovable and _that_ is the best gift of them all.   
\---  
"What kind of soap are you using?" Kevin fans the air with his hand as he's hit with a strangely familiar herby scent. "Thought we agreed you would _stop_ taking soap from Bayley's latest hobby." 

Sami turns, pulling a white cotton t-shirt over his head. He gives Kevin one of his infamous annoyed looks as he crosses their bedroom. "Basil cucumber and while we discussed it, I _never_ agreed to anything. Besides, it doesn't smell that bad." 

"You smell like _pesto sauce_." Kevin scoffs, turning to watch Sami slide into bed beside him. "I kind of just want to boil some pasta and eat it off you." 

Sami gives Kevin a look that can only be described as horrified and slightly disgusted. "That is...what... _no_." 

"I said _kind of want to_. Not actually doing that." He reaches over, wrapping an arm around Sami's back and pulls him closer to him. 

"You want to cuddle after being weird?" He gives Kevin a skeptical look. " _Only_ you." He rests his head on his partner's chest. "What am I going to do with you?" 

"Love me for me?" Kevin rests his chin on the top of Sami's head. "I mean- it's worked for the last 13 years." 

" _What_ was I thinking?" Sami laughs. "Best decision I've ever made." 

Kevin clears his throat, doing his best to ignore his eyes misting over. For as long as they've been together, he's never stopped wondering how he got so lucky. 

He's _sure_ if he had to date himself, he would have left _years ago_. 

"So, 2019 is the year of _Kami_." 

Sami manages to pull Kevin out of his mind and into the moment. 

"Nah. You and me will take 2019 by storm." He shakes his head as he laughs. "The year of _Sevin_." 

Something tells him it will be a year to remember. 

Sami and Kevin... _Sevin_ taking over the world...

He could get used to that. 

-fin-


End file.
